Davoská deklarace 2018/Slovenský překlad
Slovník > Davoská deklarace > Slovenský překlad (Migrováno ze souboru pdf psaného ve Slovenštině (verif. 20181130). Česká pracovní verze zde. ;Davoská deklarácia 2018 Konferencia ministrov kultúry, 20.-22. január 2018, Davos, Švajčiarsko Na ceste k vysoko kvalitnej Baukultur v Európe Preambule My, ministri kultúry a vedúci delegácií signatárov Európskeho kultúrneho dohovoru a pozorovateľských štátov Rady Európy, spolu so zástupcami UNESCO, ICCROM, Rady Európy a Európskej komisie, Architektov Rady Európy, Európskej rady územných plánovačov, ICOMOS International a Europa Nostra, ktorí sme sa stretli v dňoch 20. až 22. januára 2018 v Davose, vo Švajčiarsku, na pozvanie pána Alaina Berseta, prezidenta Švajčiarskej konfederácie a vedúceho federálneho ministerstva zahraničných vecí, v Európskom roku kultúrneho dedičstva 2018 v predvečer výročného zasadnutia Svetového ekonomického fóra, prihliadajúc na aktuálne výzvy, vrátane pretrvávajúcich vplyvov hospodárskej a finančnej krízy, štvrtej priemyselnej revolúcie, akcelerovanej urbanizácie, zmenšovania sa okrajových regiónov, migrácie a sociálnej zmeny, zvyšujúcej sa nerovnosti, zmeny klímy a poškodzovania životného prostredia, a na ich významný vplyv na naše životné prostredie; s vedomím, že medzinárodné spoločenstvo prijalo významné kroky k vytvoreniu inkluzívnejšieho a trvalo udržateľného sveta, ale zároveň s vedomím naliehavej potreby posilniť tieto snahy a vytvoriť nové prístupy k ochrane a presadzovaniu kultúrnych hodnôt európskeho prostredia vytvoreného človekom; uvedomujúc si kľúčový príspevok vysoko kvalitného zastavaného prostredia k vytvoreniu trvalo udržateľnej spoločnosti charakterizovanej vysokou kvalitou života, kultúrnou rozmanitosťou, individuálnou a kolektívnou prosperitou, sociálnou spravodlivosťou a súdržnosťou a hospodárskou efektívnosťou; s vedomím existencie trendov prikláňajúcich sa k znižovaniu kvality zastavaného prostredia aj otvorenej krajiny v celej Európe, evidentných v trivializácii výstavby, chýbajúcich projektových hodnôt, vrátane nedostatočného ohľadu na trvalú udržateľnosť, rastúceho rozširovania miest bez tváre a nezodpovedného využívania pôdy, zhoršovania historickej štruktúry a straty regionálnych identít a tradícií; s vedomím toho, že nastal najvyšší čas prijať opatrenia, ktoré zabezpečia, aby súčasné a budúce sociálne, hospodárske, environmentálne a klimatické trendy a vývoj už ďalej neznižovali kvalitu zastavaného prostredia, ale namiesto toho boli využité na jej zlepšenie, a že Európsky rok kultúrneho dedičstva 2018 s jeho cieľom uznania hodnoty historického rozmeru zastavaného prostredia je na to ten najsprávnejší čas; s dôrazom na to, že každý, bez ohľadu na pôvod, má právo zažiť, podeliť sa a patriť do kultúrneho prostredia a že spôsoby, akými spolu žijeme a vyvíjame sa ako spoločnosti sú od základu kultúrne, a preto je aj tvarovanie nášho životného prostredia, predovšetkým, kultúrnym počinom, vyhlasujeme: Ústredná úloha kultúry v kontexte prostredia vytvoreného človekom 1. Kultúra podporuje a poháňa ekonomickú, spoločenskú a environmentálnu trvalú udržateľnosť. Tvaruje naše identity a definuje naše odkazy. Preto musí byť ústredným bodom politík rozvoja a treba zdôrazniť jej príspevok k dosiahnutiu spoločného dobra. Bez kultúry ako ústredného bodu by neexistoval žiadny demokratický, mierový a trvalo udržateľný rozvoj. 2. V politikách sa musí zdôrazňovať potreba trvalo udržateľných a kultúrne orientovaných prístupov k rozvoju všade a vo všetkých rozmeroch. Treba zdôrazniť hodnotu a nenahraditeľnosť európskych krajín a kultúrneho dedičstva, pričom dôraz sa musí týkať nielen miest a mestských oblastí, ale aj periférií a vidieka a ich vzájomnej prepojenosti. 3. Naliehavo potrebujeme celistvý kultúrne orientovaný prístup k zastavanému prostrediu a humanistický pohľad na spôsoby, akými kolektívne tvarujeme miesta, kde žijeme, a odkaz, ktorý po sebe zanechávame. Koncepcia ''Baukultur'' 4. Baukultur zahŕňa každú ľudskú činnosť, ktorá mení prostredie vytvorené človekom. Prostredie vytvorené človekom, vrátane každého naprojektovaného a postaveného objektu, ktorý je začlenený do prirodzeného prostredia a nadväzuje naň, sa chápe ako jeden celok. Baukultur zahŕňa existujúce budovy, vrátane pamiatok a ďalších prvkov kultúrneho dedičstva, ako aj projektovania a výstavby moderných budov, infraštruktúru, verejné priestory a krajinu. 5. Okrem architektonického, štrukturálneho a krajinného dizajnu a jeho hmotného stvárnenia, je Baukultur prítomná a vyjadrená aj v procesoch pre projekty výstavby, infraštruktúru, mestá, obce a otvorenú krajinu. 6. Baukultur označuje metódy detailnej výstavby aj rozsiahlych transformácií a rozvoja, a zahŕňa ako tradičné a miestne stavebné zručnosti, tak i inovatívne techniky. Naša vízia vysoko kvalitnej ''Baukultur'' 7. Naliehavo potrebujeme nový adaptívny prístup k tvarovaniu nášho zastavaného prostredia; zakotvený v kultúre, aktívne budujúci sociálnu súdržnosť, zabezpečujúci trvalú udržateľnosť životného prostredia a prispievajúci ku zdraviu a prosperite všetkých. Práve to je vysoko kvalitná Baukultur. 8. Dizajn zastavaného prostredia, vzťahy medzi objektami a ich zastavaným a prirodzeným okolím, priestorová súdržnosť, rozsah, materialita: to všetko sú faktory, ktoré majú priamy vplyv na kvalitu nášho života. Vysoko kvalitnú Baukultur teda stelesňuje používanie zámerného, dobre predebatovaného dizajnu vo všetkých stavebných činnostiach a aktivitách zameraných na úpravu krajiny, ktorý uprednostňuje kultúrne hodnoty pred krátkodobým ekonomickým ziskom. Vysoko kvalitná Baukultur nespĺňa len funkčné, technické a ekonomické požiadavky, ale uspokojuje aj sociálne a psychologické potreby ľudí. 9. Kľúčovým komponentom vysoko kvalitnej Baukultur je kultúrne dedičstvo. Spôsob, akým používame, udržiavame a chránime naše kultúrne dedičstvo dnes je zásadným pre rozvoj vysoko kvalitného zastavaného prostredia v budúcnosti. Prínosy vysoko kvalitnej Baukultur pre spoločnosť 10. Vysoko kvalitná Baukultur zlepšuje náš pocit z miesta. Tým, že ľuďom sa umožní identifikovať so svojím životným prostredím, podporuje budovanie inkluzívnej a súdržnej spoločnosti, potláča diskrimináciu a radikalizáciu a podporuje integráciu a občianske povedomie. Nie je relevantná len pre mestá a historické lokality, ale pre každý aspekt európskeho životného prostredia; pre prímestské a vidiecke oblasti, obce, priemyselné zóny a infraštruktúru. 11. Vysoko kvalitná Baukultur podporuje rozkvet pulzujúcich a rozmanitých komunít. Vytvára zastavané prostredia, ktoré dávajú priestor na vyjadrenie súčasných kultúrnych prejavov a súčasne rešpektujú kultúrne dedičstvo. Vďaka dôstojnému, cenovo prijateľnému a dostupnému bývaniu vytvára trvalo udržateľné podmienky na život a posilňuje sociálnu odolnosť. 12. Vysoko kvalitná Baukultur chráni životné prostredie. Podporuje trvalo udržateľnú dopravu a zodpovedné využívanie pôdy, rozširuje mestskú zeleň a podporuje z dravie a biodiverzitu. 13. Vysoko kvalitná Baukultur prináša aj pridanú ekonomickú hodnotu prostredníctvom vytvárania kvalitnejších a trvalejších objektov a priaznivých podmienok na hospodársku prosperitu v spoločnosti. Zdroje využíva trvalo udržateľným spôsobom, čím zabezpečuje, že z pozitívneho sociálneho a hospodárskeho vývoja budú môcť čerpať aj nasledujúce generácie. Na ceste k vysoko kvalitnej ''Baukultur'' 14. Podmienkou vysoko kvalitnej Baukultur je dosiahnutie rovnováhy kultúrnych, sociálnych, hospodárskych, environmentálnych a technických aspektov plánovania, projektovania, výstavby a adaptívneho opätovného využívania, tak aby slúžili verejnému záujmu v mene spoločného dobra. 15. Vysoko kvalitná Baukultur musí byť súčasťou príslušných právnych nástrojov. Ústredný cieľ vysokej kvality celého zastavaného prostredia, vrátane kultúrneho dedičstva, musí byť povinným cieľom všetkých činností s územným vplyvom. Požiadavka na vysokú kvalitu sa musí považovať za rovnako relevantnú ako ekonomické a technické záujmy. Príslušné štandardy a normy by mali byť v súlade s cieľom vysokej kvality. 16. Vysoko kvalitná Baukultur môže vzniknúť len v kontexte interdisciplinárneho diskurzu a viacúrovňovej medzirezortnej spolupráce medzi tvorcami politík, kompetentnými úradmi a odborníkmi. Keďže jej súčasnosťou je aj kreatívny, funkčný a sociálny aspekt, rovnakým dielom sa musia zapojiť všetky príslušné disciplíny a odborníci. Kľúčovým príkladom nástroja na podporu vysokej kvality sú interdisciplinárne a široko predebatované projektové súťaže. Úspech vysoko kvalitnej Baukultur je podmienený zapojením občianskej spoločnosti a podporou informovanej verejnosti. 17. Vysoko kvalitná Baukultur si vyžaduje úsilie v oblasti vzdelávania a zvyšovania povedomia, ktoré umožnia utvoriť si o nej lepší úsudok. Všetci zainteresovaní, z verejného aj súkromného sektora, nesú zodpovednosť za kvalitu nášho zastavaného prostredia, ktoré odkážeme budúcim generáciám. Zdôrazňujúc, že za Baukultur ako spoločné dobro nesú spoločne zodpovednosť vlády, organizácie a súkromný sektor a že naliehavo treba zvýšiť povedomie o kultúrnych, sociálnych, ekonomických, environmentálnych a technických otázkach, sa zaväzujeme, že budeme: 18. propagovať myšlienky a zásady vysoko kvalitnej Baukultur a informovať o nich všetkých zainteresovaných aktérov, vrátane ostatných členov vlády a širokej verejnosti, najmä mladých ľudí, a budeme upozorňovať každým relevantným a vhodným spôsobom na jej pozitívny vplyv na spoločnosť; 19. implementovať lepšie politiky stavajúce na kultúrne orientovanej koncepcii Baukultur a integrujúce víziu vysoko kvalitnej Baukultur ako hlavného politického cieľa; 20. podporovať ďalšie kroky a opatrenia, ktoré budú prispievať k propagácii a implementácii vízie vysoko kvalitnej Baukultur; 21. povzbudzovať všetkých zainteresovaných aktérov, z verejného aj súkromného sektora, aby uznali pozitívny vplyv vysoko kvalitnej Baukultur na spoločné dobro a prijali zodpovednosť za príspevok k jej implementácii, najmä z hľadiska investícií do Baukultur; 22. podporovať ďalšie regióny sveta, aby uznali hodnotu vysoko kvalitnej Baukultur a pridali sa k tomuto procesu a 23. že sa najneskôr o 10 rokov opäť stretneme, aby sme vyhodnotili a prediskutovali pokrok na ceste k vysoko kvalitnej Baukultur pre Európu. Davos (Švajčiarsko), 22. január 2018